Hidden Secrets
by maxandkiz
Summary: The team learns stunning news after a case. What is revealed? And how will the revelation affect the members of the team and the BAU as a whole?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing.

CM

Penelope Garcia hummed an upbeat tune as her fingers flew over the keyboard. Her lovelies had finally solved one of the most hideous cases in her long history at the BAU and they were at the police station finishing up before boarding their private jet and flying home to her. If things went the way she hoped, her family would be safely home just in time to go out for a celebratory dinner. And things would go her way if she had any say…Garcia stabbed a button on the phone beside her. "Hello, you've reached the office of the goddess you better be on your way home." She cheerfully greeted. "How can I assist you in your travels?"

Morgan smiled despite himself. Hearing the bubbly blond's voice always made him feel better. "Hey Baby Girl" he softly muttered. "I just wanted to let you know we made it to the jet. The pilot said we should be taking off in about five or ten minutes."

"Wonderful! I can't wait to get you guys back so I can hug you till all those awful memories go away!" Penelope exclaimed.

"Sounds great" Derek wearily replied.

The tech analyst stopped her typing and stared down at the phone. "That bad?" she sympathetically asked.

Morgan sighed. "Let's just say it's gonna take a lot more than hugs to get us through this one. We all identified with the families; could understand their pain. Finding one tiny body after another…it really hit us hard, especially Hotch, JJ, and Rossi. We had hoped to solve this one quickly. None of us could stand to see another little beaten and a-abused little boy's body. But it didn't work out that way. And I think that's what is bothering us the most. If we'd just gotten here sooner, figured out the clues left with the bodies earlier…"

"You guys did everything you could to solve the case and catch the bad guy." Garcia assured her friend. "You did the very best you could. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

Derek nodded even though the BAU cheerleader couldn't see it. "I know Mama. That doesn't make it any easier though." he said. "Listen, I've gotta go. We're about to take off. I'll call you when we get close to home."

"You better." Garcia replied before softening her voice. "Take care of my babies for me. Okay?"

"You've got it, Sweetness" Morgan agreed. "Bye"

"Goodbye my love" Penelope called into the speaker. She then cut the connection and turned back to her work. She had to be finished with this crappy busy work in time to meet her heartbroken family. They needed her. Mission in mind, the tech analyst dove back into her work. She had a mountain of agent files that had to be updated and only five hours to get them all done. She huffed at that thought. There were some things about the Bureau she'd never understand. Why they insisted on having paper files on all their operatives was beyond her. Her babies had everything stored safely away in their hard drives. There was no need for a backup particularly an ancient one. But when your boss commands you to do something, you do it no matter how stupid it seems to you. Sighing, Garcia picked up the file she was working on and settled in for a long afternoon.

CM

Penelope raced through the halls of the BAU. Morgan had called and informed her that the jet would be landing in half an hour and that had been fifteen minutes ago. She had to get these files down to the records room and put them away so she could be in the bullpen to greet her weary family when they stepped in the door. Juggling the unsteady stack of folders, Garcia rounded the corner of the hallway and ran smack into Anderson.

Folders flew as the two agents attempted to stop themselves from tumbling to the ground along with the papers.

"Sorry" Anderson apologized once he'd steadied himself. "Are you alright?"

Penelope nodded. "I'm fine. Unfortunately I can't say the same for my files." She replied, staring down at the mass of papers and file folders. Sighing, she leaned down and started picking up the mess.

"I'll help." Anderson offered, grabbing a couple of folders that were near his feet.

"That's okay. I can get it." Garcia assured, taking the folders from the young man. "You go ahead and get that to Strauss before she blows a gasket."

"How did you…"

"All Knowing Oracle, remember?" Garcia smugly said.

Anderson stared warily at her. "Right" he replied. "I'll, I'll just be going now." With that he scampered away.

Penelope chuckled. Anderson was so easy to freak out. Anyone with one eye and half sense would know the report in his hand was meant for Strauss. You didn't need to be an all knowing oracle to see that. The nervousness in his face and posture broadcast it for everyone to see. Shaking her head at the gullible agent, Garcia went back to her clean up. She swept some of the loose papers towards her before reaching out to pick them up. Her hand hovered over two adjacent pages; two very similar pages. Penelope gasped as she took in what she was seeing. It couldn't be! It just couldn't be! But there it was in living color. Garcia's eyes widened. This was going to change everything!

AN- Well, what do you think? Keep or trash?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing.

AN- This takes place about six months after Rossi joins the team. For the purposes of this story, Reid never had a drug problem.

Thank you for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews. I hope the big reveal doesn't disappoint.

Warning- Some places, dates, and events have been changed to fit the story.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Penelope gasped as she took in what she was seeing. It couldn't be! It just couldn't be! But there it was in living color. Garcia's eyes widened. This was going to change everything!

CM

The BAU trudged wearily through the double doors and into the bullpen; the surprisingly empty bullpen. All eyes turned to the muscle man of the team who looked to be as shocked as everyone else.

"I thought you said Garcia was meeting us?" Prentiss questioned, dropping down on the edge of the nearest desk.

"She was supposed to." Morgan replied with a shrug. "The last time we talked she told me she was almost through with her busy work and that and I quote 'She would ensure that her smiling face would be the first thing we saw when we walked through the doors.'"

"Something must have held her up then." Reid surmised as he tiredly rubbed his aching eyes.

"It would have to be something big to keep Baby Girl from being here." Derek said. He dropped his go bag with a groan. "I'm gonna go find her."

Hotch shook his head. "Go ahead and go home." He instructed, looking at each member of his team. "That goes for all of you. You can catch up with Garcia and your paperwork tomorrow."

"You guys go ahead. I wanna find Garcia first." Morgan stubbornly countered. "It's not like her to miss our homecoming."

JJ yawned. "I'd like to check on her but if I stay here, I'll fall asleep at my desk." She admitted as she shuffled towards the doors. "See you tomorrow."

"Hold up JJ. I'll walk out with you." Emily called, grabbing her bag. "Tell Pen goodnight and that we'll see her first thing in the morning."

"You've got it." Morgan replied. "What about the rest of you?"

"I think I'll *YAWN* I'll head out as well." Spencer announced. "I've got a *YAWN* a long walk and ride ahead of me."

Rossi smirked as the young profiler's eyes slid shut before popping back open. The kid looked just like a sleepy toddler. All he was missing was a blankie and stuffed toy. Stifling a laugh at the image of Reid with those two items, the senior agent walked over and slung an arm around the youngster. "Come on Reid. I'll drop you off at your place on my way home." He offered.

Reid glared at his colleague. "I'm perfectly capable *YAWN* of…"

"Kid, if you get on the subway in the state you're in, you're liable to fall asleep and miss your stop." Dave pointed out. "Now come on. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Spencer started to open his mouth to protest but closed it at the twin pointed looks he received from Hotch and Rossi. "Fine" he muttered. Picking up his go bag, he tromped out the door with his chauffeur for the night.

Shaking his head, Hotch graced Morgan with a rare smile. "Good night Morgan" he said before turning and walking up the metal steps to his office.

"Night Hotch" Morgan called. He watched his boss disappear through the doorway and then headed out of the bullpen to track down his missing friend. Deciding to start in the room Garcia spend ninety percent of her time in, the muscle bound man strode down the hall to her lair. "Baby Girl?" he called, knocking on the door. When he didn't receive an answer, he slowly opened the door and peered inside. Finding no sign of the voluptuous woman, Derek closed the door and turned around. He glanced both ways down the hall, contemplating where his friend might be and which way her errand may have taken her. Running a weary hand across his bald head, he weighed his choices. After a couple of minutes of debate, the young man picked a path and headed down it. Morgan trekked down the hallway and turned the corner. Seeing the tech analyst hurrying down the corridor on the left, he called out, "Hey Baby Girl! Hold up a minute!"

Penelope startled at the loud voice. Spinning around, she stared guiltily at her Chocolate Adonis and started rapidly talking. "I, I didn't mean to look. I was just updating the files and then I finished late and I still had to take them back before you guys got here so I was trying to hurry. I was almost there but then I ran into Anderson. I should have be paying more attention to where I was going but I was thinking about greeting you guys and I didn't see him coming and then we bumped into each other and the papers just flew everywhere. And when I went to pick them up I couldn't help but see the profiles. It wasn't like I was snooping or anything. They were just right there in the open and there was no way I could pick them up without seeing them. I was so shocked when I saw the connection. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I know I'm not an expert in that stuff so I decided to take them to a friend in the lab. I thought it was the right thing to do but now that I've got the answer I'm not so sure and I don't know how they're going to...

Whoa slow down baby girl!" Morgan exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "Calm down and take a breath, okay?" He smiled as his distraught friend did just that. He gave her a few minutes to get herself together and then asked, "Alright, now you wanna try that again? A little slower this time?"

Garcia nodded. She could do this. "Okay, so I was taking the profile folders back to the records room and I was rushing because it was almost time for you guys to land. I, I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran right into Anderson. The folders went flying and some of the papers spilled out and, and…"

"Slowly" Morgan reminded, wrapping an arm around his the upset woman.

Penelope took a deep breath, blew it out, and then continued. "I umm, I teased Anderson a little and then he left and I went to pick up the papers. I, I scooted them over and that's when I noticed it. I didn't mean to look. Honest. I was just trying to pick them up but they were right there sitting next to each other and you'd have to be blind not to see that, that they were, were…"

"Were what? What are you going on about, Mama?" Derek questioned.

Garcia bit her bottom lip. How to say it? And would Morgan believe it? Deciding showing him would be better than attempting to tell him, she opened the folders she was holding and held them out to him. "This" she said, pointing to the two papers she'd found.

Morgan's mouth dropped open in shock. It couldn't be! There was no way! It had to be a mistake! It just had to! "Baby Girl, are you sure this isn't a mix-up?" he inquired.

Penelope nodded. "I'm positive. I had my friend in the lab double check for me and he confirmed it." she explained, fiddling with the bobbles on her necklace worriedly. "What are we gonna do, Derek? We can't lie; not about this. It's too important. Besides, I'm no good at lying. I'll end up spilling the beans at the worst possible moment. I just know it. And then they'll be mad…"

"Garcia" Morgan broke in, hugging her tightly. "Relax Baby Girl. No one is going to get mad at you, alright? And we're not going to lie. You don't lie to your friends especially not about something like this."

"How are we going to tell them? What do we say?" Penelope asked.

Morgan sighed. "I don't know." He admitted. He massaged the back of his neck as he thought of the appropriate course of action. There had to be some way to…he snapped his fingers as an idea came to mind. "Come on. We're gonna go talk to Hotch. He'll know what to do."

CM

Hotch looked up at a knock on his door. "Enter" he called, closing the file he was working on.

Morgan stormed into the room with Garcia in tow. "Hotch, we've got a problem." He announced. Dropping into one of the leather backed chairs, he chunked two folders onto his boss' desk.

"What's this?" Aaron inquired. Picking up the manila files, he frowned. "What are you two doing with these? They're private."

"It's my fault, sir" Garcia confessed. "I was updating the personnel files and when I finished late, I was hurrying to get them to records and I ran into Anderson and…"

"Garcia" Hotch said, stopping the woman's rambling. Once she was silent, he turned to Morgan. "Explain."

Derek blew out a breath. "Garcia and Anderson collided when she was going to refile the personnel folders after she updated them. Some of the papers fell out and when she went to collect them, she noticed these." He replied, opening the folders and pointing to the two papers on top.

Aaron glanced down at the reports. His eyebrows shot under his hairline as he realized what he was seeing. "Are we sure these are correct?" he asked without taking his eyes off the papers in his hands.

"Y-yes sir. They've been checked and double checked." Penelope stammered. "It's no mistake."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off the headache he could feel coming on. This was the last thing the team needed right now. The news was going to change everything and he wasn't sure if it would be for the better.

"What do we do man?" Morgan quietly questioned after a moment.

"We tell them." Aaron stated, looking up for the first time since he'd seen the truth.

Derek sighed. "How?" he asked. "How are we gonna tell Reid that Rossi's his real father?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing.

Warning- Some places, dates, and events have been changed to fit the story.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Derek sighed. "How?" he asked. "How are we gonna tell Reid that Rossi's his real father?"

CM

Hotch leaned back against his chair. That discussion was going to have to be handled very delicately. One wrong word could spell disaster. The meeting needed to be planned down to the smallest detail. There could be no mistakes. Rossi and Reid were sure to go from shocked to ballistic in a matter of seconds no matter how they were told but it was Aaron's job to ensure that the revelation was delivered in the gentlest way possible. Sighing, he massaged his forehead. He was just too tired to work out something this intricate right now. "Alright, here's what we're going to do." He wearily said. "The three of us are going to go home and get some rest. We've all had a long, strenuous week and we're in no shape to make decisions about anything of this magnitude."

"But"

Hotch cut the tech analyst off with a look. "We are going home." He reiterated, his tone leaving no room for argument. "And then tomorrow I want you to stay home, Garcia." He held up a hand to stop any protest. "Garcia, you know you have trouble keeping a secret. We have to keep our business day as normal as possible for everyone's sake. Telling Reid or Rossi about this while we're at work is just not an option. We have to take every precaution imaginable to ensure that won't happen and that starts with you staying away. I'll make up an excuse to tell the team."

"But, but I wanna be there when you tell them. I need to be there. My Boy Wonder's going to need me when he finds out." Penelope pleaded.

"You'll be there, Garcia." Aaron assured the worried analyst. "I'll invite the others to my place after work and you'll meet us there."

"Umm, Hotch no offense but isn't your apartment kinda small?" Morgan pointed out. "We're gonna need a large, private place to break the news 'cause you know Reid and Rossi are probably going to wig out when we tell them. Besides I don't think you want your neighbors to hear what's gonna come outta their mouths."

"True" Hotch agreed. "However, we don't have much choice. With the exception of Rossi we all live in apartments or townhouses. And I don't think going to his home is a viable solution."

"That wouldn't end well." Garcia muttered.

"No it wouldn't Baby Girl." Morgan seconded, picturing Rossi throwing the lot of them out of his mansion. "But there is another solution. I'm flipping an old antebellum house about half an hour out of the city. I haven't had a lot of time to work on it yet but it does water and electricity and all the other essentials. It also has an enormous backyard and best of all the nearest neighbor is a mile down the road. We could go there; tell the rest of the team we're having a B-B-Q."

The corners of Aaron's mouth twitched up in a smile. "That could work. It would sound like any other time we've gotten together after a rough case. And since it's a secluded area, we won't have to worry about a concerned citizen overhearing the explosion and calling the police. It's perfect."

"It's a date then." Morgan replied with a nod. "I'll stop by the grocery store on the way home and get the fixings for the meal."

"And I'll make my famous tater tot casserole and some grape salad and I can churn up some homemade ice cream for dessert." Garcia excitedly babbled.

"You don't need to go to all that trouble." Hotch told her.

"It's no trouble." Penelope insisted. "Besides, if I'm going to be stuck at home all day worrying, I'm going to need something to keep me occupied."

Aaron nodded in understanding. She wasn't going to be the only one attempting to keep her mind off the conversation to come. "We should go home. We have a rough day ahead of us."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Morgan responded. He stood and threw an arm around Garcia's shoulders. "Come on Mama. I'll walk you to your car."

Garcia smiled. "That's the best offer I've had all day." She said. She wrapped an arm around her good friend's waist and the two bone tired agents trudged out of the office.

Aaron closed his eyes for a moment as he pondered the curveball that had been thrown his way. Tomorrow's reveal was sure to blow Rossi and Reid away. He just hoped that after the shock wore off, the two would linger on the positive aspect to their new life. While Spencer had a mother that he dearly loved, he'd never really had a father figure in his life. Yes, Gideon had been his mentor but it hadn't gone past that; at least not on Jason's part. Reid however, had latched onto the man as a surrogate father. Hotch had tried to point that out to Gideon on more than one occasion but the older profiler had refused to see it. And then he'd skipped out on them, leaving Spencer devastated. Rossi wouldn't do that to him. He'd already bonded with the kid and Aaron was sure that once Dave found out Spencer was his son, he'd never let the boy go. Heck, he probably wouldn't let Reid out of his sight. He'd been grieving for his son for the last twenty-seven years. When he found out his boy was alive and well, he would be over the moon. Rossi would still mourn the time he lost but Hotch had no doubts that his friend would do everything in his power to make up all that lost time. Spencer was in for the father henning of a lifetime. Smiling at that thought, Aaron opened his eyes. He straightened the folders on his desk, stood, picked up his suit jacket, and strode to the door. After a quick glance around the room, he shut off the lights and walked out. He needed to get home to his family.

CM

"Morning Princess" Morgan greeted as he dropped into his chair the next morning. Looking around the mostly empty bullpen, he frowned. "Where is everybody?"

Prentiss handed Derek a steaming mug of coffee before taking a seat on the edge of his desk. "Believe it or not we're the first ones here. Well except for Hotch but he's always here so he doesn't count."

"Reid's not here?" Morgan asked, his frown deepening. The kid always beat him to work.

"Not yet" Emily replied with a shrug. "Speak of the devil. Morning Reid! Morning Rossi!"

"Good morning Emily" Spencer replied, taking a sip from the extra-large Starbuck's coffee cup in his hand. Sighing in pleasure, he pulled his messenger bag off his shoulders, set it on the floor, and plopped down in his chair. "I'm sorry I'm late. I would have been here sooner if Rossi hadn't insisted on stopping to eat breakfast."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Relax kid, we're not late." He scoffed. "And you needed the nourishment. You hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday."

"How do you" Prentiss started before smiling as the light bulb went off. "Did you boys have a sleep over last night?" Seeing the boy genius blush, she cracked up. "You did, didn't you?"

"It's not like I had a choice!" Reid protested. "I fell asleep in the car and when I woke up, we were at Rossi's! And he refused to take me to my apartment!"

"Kid, you wouldn't have made it to your apartment building let alone your apartment. You'd have face planted before you got halfway down the walkway." Dave countered. "As it was you only made it as far as my couch before you conked out and that was with my help."

"I was tired!" Spencer exclaimed, huffing at the round of snickering his proclamation elicited.

Hotch suddenly appeared on the cat walk. "Back to work children" he sternly instructed even as his mouth twitched up in a smile.

"Yes sir" the group chorused. The three younger profilers bowed their heads over their desk and grabbed the closest folders while Rossi strolled nonchalantly towards his office. It was time to start their day.

CM

Aaron spent the morning doing something he'd swore to himself he'd never do; prying into his agent's backgrounds. With Garcia's help he'd managed to piece together dates, places, and events that proved to him at least that Spencer Reid and James Rossi were indeed one in the same. There were too many coincidences for them not to be. Both were born April 20, 1981 in the same hospital within seconds of each other. Both premature babies were extremely tiny with heads full of brown hair and they both had medical issues at birth. And it turned out that there had been some sort of disturbance mere minutes after the two were taken from the birthing rooms. They must have gotten mixed up in the ensuing chaos. It was the only explanation that made sense. There had been no trace of a pay off or anything else on the shady side. Hotch leaned back and massaged his forehead, relaxing a little. He was thrilled the boys being switched was nothing more than an accident. That was a big help. If there had been even the hint of impropriety, Rossi would have gone after Mr. and Mrs. Reid with a vengeance and if that happened, Reid would never forgive the man. While the boy didn't really care for his father, he adored his mother. She was his life. He would never stand for her being hurt in any way. Aaron straightened back up and saved the information he had found. He hoped Dave would stop and listen long enough for him to prove it was a mistake. Oh well, there was nothing he could do about that right now. He'd have to cross that bridge when and if it came up. For now…he glanced at the clock. Aaron closed out the file and quickly snatched up his jacket. He'd promised to meet Haley for lunch. Walking out the door, he made a mental note to print out his findings. He had a feeling he'd need them tonight.

CM

Hotch peeked out at the laughing group of agents and family members before closing the door and turning to his companions. "It's time." He advised. "You both remember the plan, right?"

"Yeah" Morgan replied.

"Garcia?" Aaron called when the tech analyst didn't answer.

"I know it. I do. But I still think I should be here with you guys when you tell them. Reid's going to be upset. He's going to need me!" she protested.

Hotch let out a frustrated breath. He'd been going round and round with the overprotective woman since he'd first let her in on the fact that she would not be present when the truth was revealed. "Garcia, someone needs to explain the findings to the others and it would be best coming from you." he reiterated.

"He's right Baby Girl" Morgan seconded. "And you being on the outside works out best for Pretty Boy too. He's gonna need someone to turn to; someone who didn't just blow his world away. Hotch and I will be out and the others will still be reeling from the news. That leaves you. You're gonna be the one to get him through this storm."

"You really think so?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah I do" Morgan responded.

Garcia fiddled with the baubles on her necklace for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, I'll do it." she agreed. Squaring her shoulders, she marched out of the kitchen to carry out her task.

"Reid! Rossi! Could you come in here for a minute?" Hotch called.

The men in question shared a glance before nodding and making their way into the kitchen. They followed Hotch and Morgan to the rickety table and took a seat. "What is it, Aaron? What's going on?" Rossi asked, breaking the silence.

Hotch took a deep breath. He could do this. "First let me say that this was found by accident. No one was snooping through your files or checking up on you."

Spencer started fidgeting in his seat. Why would Hotch be talking about their files? What was going on? Were they in trouble for something in their pasts? Or was…

"What's this about?" Dave inquired, breaking the younger man's train of thought.

"When Garcia was taking our updated files back to the records room, she bumped into Anderson and the files scattered. While she was picking them up, she noticed something; something about you." Aaron explained. "Dave, I know what I'm about to ask is something you don't like to think about but it's important, alright?" He waited for the senior profiler to nod before continuing. "Would you tell me when and where your son was born?"

Rossi's eyes narrowed and his mouth curled into a snarl. "Aaron" he growled.

Hotch held up a hand. "Please Dave" he pleaded.

"Fine, but you better have a good reason for dredging this up." Dave huffed. "James David was born on April 20, 1981 at Las Vegas General Hospital. Carolyn had gone there to stay with her parents while I was away on a case."

"Hey! That's the day I was born! And that's where…" Spencer broke off, eyes widening as his brain immediately made the connection. "No! Nononononono! There's no way! It can't be!"

Aaron forced a smile. "I'm afraid it is son. Rossi is your real father. Your DNA profiles prove it." he informed the stunned men. He intently watched his friends' faces as they attempted to come to grips with the startling truth. Rosssi's brow furrowed in bewilderment for a moment before a blinding smile overtook his face. Aaron recognized that look. It was the same goofy grin he'd worn when Jack was born. Reid on the other hand was having a harder time. A myriad of emotions played across his face; shock, disbelief, fear, anger. The young man went through an entire cycle of feelings before settling on one; anger.

Shaking with rage, Spencer jumped out of his chair, knocking it to the floor as he did so. "No! It isn't true! It isn't!" he ranted. "I'm Spencer William Reid! My parents are William and Diana Reid! I'm their son! Theirs!"

"Pretty Boy, I know this is a shock but it is true kiddo." Morgan calmly said. "We wouldn't lie to you about something like this. You know that."

Reid shook his head vehemently. "No! No! You're wrong! You have to be!"

Dave, who had been quiet until now, decided to speak up. "Spencer, son" he softly said, reaching for his pacing boy's arm.

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Spencer recoiled as if he'd been hit. "No! I'm not your son! Don't you touch me!" he hollered before stomping towards the door. "I've, I've gotta get outta here!"

All heads turned as Reid stormed through the half-finished living room and over to the front door. They all tried calling out to him but their words fell on deaf ears. Spencer strode through the door and out of sight.

"Oh my! That didn't go…"

"JJ" Spencer called from the doorway he was peering around. "Could you and Will ummm, could you give me a ride home?"

"Sure Spence" JJ replied. Picking up a sleeping Henry, she hurried to the door with Will. After saying a quick goodbye, the small family walked out the door, leaving the room in stunned silence.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Hotch and Morgan were doing everything in their power to prevent Rossi from going after the younger man. "Rossi! Rossi stop fighting me man!" Derek ordered as he struggled to hold the older man without hurting him.

"Let me go, Morgan!" Dave growled. "I've gotta go after him! He's my son!"

"Dave? Dave, stop it! If you go after Reid, you're going to make things worse and you know it. Spencer's whole world has just been turned upside down. He needs time alone to think; to process what's happened." Aaron explained in the softest, most soothing tone he could muster. "Come on Dave. You know I'm right. Give Reid a little time. He'll come to you when he's ready."

Rossi stilled, visibly deflating. Sinking into a chair, he ran a shaking hand across his face. "And what if he doesn't?" he worriedly asked.

"He will." Hotch resolutely stated.

Dave nodded, allowing a small smile to form. "My son's alive." He muttered. "My little boy's alive."

"Congratulations man, it's a boy!" Morgan teased, patting the older man on the back.

Rossi gazed up at his friends. "I can't believe it. All this time James has been alive. Carolyn and I…Oh crap! Carolyn! I've gotta call her! Let her know about James!" Yanking his cell phone out of his shirt pocket, the new father rapidly began punching buttons.

Aaron grinned as he watched his friend. He was thankful that one of the two men was happy about the news. He just hoped Reid would come around in time. Rossi would be devastated if the boy refused to acknowledge their bond. As hard as it was to swallow, the two of them being father and son was the best thing that could happen to both of them. Reid had longed for a father almost as long as Dave had wanted a son. They would do each other a world of good; if Reid accepted Dave as his father that is. Looking at Rossi's twinkling eyes and mile wide smile, Hotch prayed that things would work out for the two. They deserved some happiness.

CM

Spencer clutched his favorite photo, the one of his mom hugging him and smiling, to his chest as he flipped open his phone and punched speed dial one. Listening to the ringing begin on the other end, he attempted to calm himself. He didn't want to upset his mother. But he had to talk to her; he needed to hear her voice. He needed her. He startled when the ringing stopped and a voice came on the phone. "Yes, this is Dr. Spencer Reid. I know it's a little late to be calling but I just got home from a case and I was wondering if I could speak with my mother, Diana Reid, for a moment. Yes, I'll wait." Spencer quietly chanted "Diana Reid is my mom." over and over to himself while he waited for word. After a couple of minutes, he heard the click of the call being transferred and a ring before the phone was answered once more. The sound of his mother's soft voice was almost his undoing. Fighting back the emotions that were threatening to overtake him, the young man took a cleansing breath and said, "Hey mom"

"Spencer!" Diana greeted, the smile clear in her voice. "Spencer baby, it's so good to hear from you! It's been so long! Are you okay? You haven't been hurt, have you?"

"No, I'm fine mom." Spencer fibbed. "I just wanted to call and talk to you."

"Spencer" Diana warned, her motherly instincts on high alert. "Tell mama what's wrong."

Reid smiled despite himself as his mother's concern warmed him. Refusing to upset her by telling her what he'd been told, he swiftly came up with the perfect cover; their last case. "Nothing mom. Honest. We just had a really bad case. A single mother who had lost her only son to the system found out he had been killed in foster care and she was, she was…And I guess the situation hit a little too close to home and I just needed to hear your voice and to know you were alright."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I wish I was there so I could take you in my arms and hug all those horrible memories away." Diana lamented.

"Me too" Spencer agreed, smiling as an idea suddenly popped into his head. "Actually, that was the other reason I was calling you. Hotch gave us a week off and I was thinking I'd come out and spend it with you if that's okay?"

"Okay?" Diana repeated. "I'd love nothing more."

Spencer beamed. "Great! I'll be there tomorrow." He told her. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too Spencer" Diana lovingly replied. "I have to go now baby. Dr. Norman's giving me the stare down. You try to forget about that horrid case and get some sleep. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am" Spencer answered. "Bye mom" He kept the phone to his ear long after his mother disconnected the call. Her voice was exactly what he'd needed. He let the words she'd said wash over him; calming him like nothing else ever could. Feeling better than he had in a week, Spencer pulled his cell from his ear and punched in another number. "Yes, I'd like to book the next available flight to Vegas."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing.

Warning- Some places, dates, and events have been changed to fit the story.

Previously on Criminal Minds Feeling better than he had in a week, Spencer pulled his cell from his ear and punched in another number. "Yes, I'd like to book the next available flight to Vegas."

CM

David Rossi stepped off the elevator feeling lighter than he had in years. His son, his baby boy, was alive and well! He still couldn't quite believe. James was actually among the living. And since the boy worked with him, Dave could talk, touch, or hug him anytime he felt like it. Or he would be able to once Reid, James!, warmed up to the idea. And he would. It was just going to take time. Rossi was certain of it. In the meantime he would just have to settle for keeping an eye on his son and letting the boy know he would be there whenever Spencer was ready. He just hoped that would happen soon. The newfound father wasn't sure how long he'd be able to contain himself. It was already taking most of his self-control to keep from racing into the bullpen and hugging the stuffing out of his kid. His kid…that had such a nice ring to it. Smiling at the thought, Dave sauntered into the bullpen and headed for Reid's desk. While he'd promised himself he wouldn't push the boy, he needed to check on him; make sure he was okay after the stunning revelation last night. Making to the desk, the empty desk, he nodded to the two profilers eyeing him before scanning the room for any sign of his son. "Morning guys" he distractedly greeted, frowning at the lack of the one person he wanted to see. "Where's Reid?"

Morgan shrugged. "Dunno" he answered. "He wasn't here when I came in and he always beats me to work."

"Yeah, this is unusual for him. Reid's always an hour or so early." Prentiss agreed, absentmindedly twirling her pen. "I asked JJ about him but she said she hadn't seen or heard from him since they dropped him off at his apartment last night."

"Maybe Hotch knows something." Derek threw out.

"Maybe" Rossi muttered. Giving the others a worried look, he spun around and hurried over to the metal staircase. After bounding up the handful of steps, he grabbed the doorknob and threw open his boss' door, barging into Hotch's office without so much as a knock. "Where's Reid?" he demanded.

Aaron lifted his gaze from the report in his hand; his eyes softening as he noted the fear and worry in his friend's face. "He's in Vegas." He replied. "He called me about half an hour ago and informed me that he was taking a week of emergency leave."

"And you just let him?!" Dave fumed.

"I didn't have any choice. Reid was already in Vegas when he called." Hotch explained. "I asked him if he was alright and if there was anything we could do to help. He said he was fine. That he just needed so time alone to think."

"He couldn't have done that here?" Rossi angrily questioned.

Hotch shot a pointed look at his longtime friend.

Dave deflated. Dropping into one of the leather chairs, he sighed. "Yeah, okay so going away for some alone time was a good idea." He conceded. "But did he have to go to Vegas?"

"He wanted to spend some time with his mother." Aaron replied, knowing that bit of information was sure to set the senior profiler off but also knowing lying about it wasn't an option.

As predicted Rossi went from resigned to furious in a millisecond. He leapt out of his chair and slammed his hands down on Hotch's desk. "James went to her! He went to the bitch that helped steal him from his family!" he shouted.

Aaron, for his part, remained calm. "Sit down, Dave" he ordered, using the tone reserved for victim's families. He waited for the angry man to take a seat and then pressed on. "First, it's Spencer, not James." He held up a hand to stop the older man's protest. "You may have named your baby James but Reid has gone by the name Spencer since the day he went home from the hospital. Don't expect him to change that overnight."

"Fine" Rossi grumpily responded. "But he still shouldn't have gone to that, that witch! She and her no account husband are responsible for this and I plan on seeing to it that they both pay for kidnapping my boy!"

"Dave, Mr. and Mrs. Reid had nothing to do with the switch. They're just as much victims as you and Carolyn are." Hotch told his friend. "Garcia and I spend yesterday investigating the incident and it was nothing more than an accident."

"Maybe" Dave grumbled, crossing his arms. "But then again it might not be. The doctor or nurse or whoever conspired with them could have forged the records to make it look like an accident. The police will have to investigate it to be sure."

Aaron shook his head. "If you do that, you're liable to lose Reid for good. He adores his mother. You accuse her of a crime and he'll never forgive you. You know that." He reasoned. Seeing that he wasn't getting through to his hardheaded friend, he added, "Is proving whether or not it was an accident important enough to you to risk losing your son forever?"

"No of course not! But"

"Let it go, Dave." Hotch advised. "It's in the past. Nothing you do will change what happened. Forget about waging a vendetta against whoever screwed up and just concentrate on catching up with your son."

Rossi sat and mulled over the younger man's advice. Aaron was right. He could pour all his energy into finding out exactly what happened but even if he was able to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Mr. and Mrs. Reid were in on the plan, Ja-Spencer would never believe it. And worse still the boy would turn his back on him. Heck, knowing Spencer, the hardheaded kid would quit his job at the BAU and move back to Vegas just to get as far away from Dave as he could. And that was something Dave couldn't allow to happen. He'd lost his son once. He refused to lose him again. The senior profiler ran a weary hand down his face. He was in for a long hard week. "Alright, I'll let it drop." He finally mumbled. "And I'll let him have his week of space. But just a week and that's it. Any longer and I'm going after the kid myself."

Hotch quirked a smile. "I thought you'd see it my way." He stated. "Now go get to work. It'll take your mind off Reid being gone."

"I highly doubt that." Dave grumbled even as he stood. He trudged to the door, grasped the handle, and opened the door. Stopping in the doorway, he glanced back at his friend. "Hey Aaron, you didn't happen to come across any pictures of the kid when he was younger while you were researching, did you?"

"I found a few." Aaron admitted. "I'll have Garcia send them and any others she has to you."

"Thanks" Rossi said, returning the man's smile. Maybe this week wouldn't be so bad after all.

CM

Spencer walked through the heavy wooden doors of Bennington with a sigh. He had gotten more and more relaxed the closer he got to his mother and now stepping up to the desk he felt the remaining tenseness disappear. In some ways it felt a lot like coming home. Seeing Dr. Norman waiting for him, he went over and extended his hand. "Morning Dr. Norman" he greeted with a smile. "Thanks again for giving me the okay to stay with mom overnight."

"It was my pleasure." The doctor replied. "It will do Diana a world of good to spend some quality time with her son. You're all she talks about especially since she found out you were coming. I think she's asked the staff about your arrival every hour on the hour since then."

Spencer snickered. That sounded like his mom. "So, she's doing well then?" he questioned as the two started to walk down the corridor.

"Yes, I've been very pleased. The new medicine seems to be agreeing with her. She's lucid for the majority of the time now." Dr. Norman reported. "She's even starting to interact with some of the other patients and nurses."

"That's great!" Spencer exclaimed. "I was hoping the new medication would have that result!"

Dr. Norman stopped at the door of the day room. "Hopefully, the effect will continue instead of tapering off. There's been no long term studies on this particular medication." He advised before smiling. "But we'll worry about that later. You're here to enjoy time with your mother; not discuss treatments. Go to her. We can talk later."

"Thanks again Dr. Norman" Spencer said before turning and walking into the well lit room. He scanned the room, quickly locating his mother over in the corner sitting with a thick tome in her hands. Grinning from ear to ear, Reid hurried over. "Hi mom!" he called with a little wave.

"Spencer!" Diana exclaimed. She rushed over to her son and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. "Oh my sweet baby! I've missed you so much!"

"Me too mom! Me too!" Spencer muttered, returning the hug just as fiercely.

Diana and Spencer stayed wrapped in each other's arms for several minutes, each drawing comfort from the other. It wasn't until some of the staff started giving them looks that they reluctantly ended the hug. Mrs. Reid kept her hands on her son's arms though. "Let me look at you." she said, turning an appraising eye on her little boy. She frowned. "You're too skinny. And the bags under your eyes are big enough to hold all my belongings." She observed. "That job of yours isn't good for you. You're wasting away!"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I'm alright mom. Honest." He assured the worried woman. "I just need a little break. That, that last case was really, really bad."

"I know Spencer." Diana replied. Taking his cheeks in both hands, she drew him to her and kissed his forehead. "But momma is going to make it all better. I've set up some activities for us to do that should take your mind off that horrid case."

"Activities? What kind of activities, mom?" Spencer warily inquired. That didn't sound like his mother. She didn't do activities of any kind.

Diana smiled at the expression on her son's face. It was a look she knew well. The boy had been a worry wart almost from the time he was born. "Well, for starters we are going to a painting class." She informed her son.

"Painting?" Spencer repeated, wondering if the meds were messing with his mother's thought processes.

"Yes painting" Diana answered as she took the young man's hand and started leading him out of the day room. "It's one of the activities they have here to keep us entertained. Normally, I just ignore the so called classes but I remember how much you used to love to doodle when you were little. It'll be fun to sketch and paint like we used to. Don't you think?"

Spencer couldn't help but grin. It had been a long time since he'd seen his mother like this; like the mother of his early childhood. "I think that's a perfect idea, mom." He said.

"Then let's go! We need to get there early so we don't end up with the broken down easels." Diana warned. Smiling, mother and son walked out of the room and started down the hall to begin their first day together.

CM

JJ rapped on her boss' door before opening it and peeking inside. "Hotch, we've got a case." She announced.

Aaron lifted an eyebrow. "I thought we agreed not to take on a case until Reid came back." He pointed out. He had no desire to go into the field down one agent and with another there in body only.

JJ stepped around the door and into the room. After closing the door, she strode over to Hotch's desk. "We did but we don't really have a choice. It's either take on a case or stay here and let Rossi drive us all insane."

Aaron chuckled. Dave had been a little aggravating in his quest to learn anything and everything about his son. The other team members had been nice at first, relating several stories of cases past or downtime fun. But by day three the group was clearly tiring of it. And this morning, Hotch had overheard Morgan threatening to barricade Rossi in his office if he didn't cease and desist. Dave of course, hadn't been intimidated in the least. He'd continued his quest for all things Reid. Aaron had a feeling if something didn't change, they wouldn't make it to Day Five. He nodded. "Okay JJ, tell everyone to meet in the conference room in five."

"You've got it." JJ replied, smiling. "Thanks Hotch"

Aaron waited for the media liaison to leave and then leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hoped he wasn't making a big mistake. Taking on a case when they were effectively two men down could be a disaster. Then again, the case could be just the thing to get Rossi's mind off Reid for a while. There was really only one way to find out. Taking a deep cleansing breathe, Aaron stood and headed for the door. He had a briefing to get to.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing.

Warning- Some places, dates, and events have been changed to fit the story.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Taking a deep cleansing breathe, Aaron stood and headed for the door. He had a briefing to get to.

CM

Spencer beamed as he and his mother strolled through the tiny garden area of the sanitarium. He felt lighter and happier than he had in months. With Diana's new medications working wonders, the young man had been able to spend the entire week having a good time with his mom. They had painted, read, taken long walks, and even explored the various games and activities the institute offered their residents. And they had talked. Spencer and his mom had discussed the great works of various authors, his godson Henry's growth, and his own childhood. The two had talked about everything except his job and the real reason for his impromptu visit. Those as well as any other sad or upsetting topics had been strictly forbidden by Diana that very first day. He had initially thought that was…

"Spencer" Diana called. She smiled as her son blinked before focusing on her. "There you are. I thought I'd lost you for a moment."

"Sorry" Reid apologized. "I just got caught up…"

"Stop right there young man." Diana sternly ordered. "I don't need to know what you were thinking about. I know all I need to. It was something horrible. I could see it on your face."

Spencer ducked his head. "Actually, I was just reflecting on our week together." he replied. "I've had a really good time. I'm going to miss being here with you."

Diana wrapped her arms around her baby boy. "None of that now" she lightly scolded. "We still have a whole afternoon to enjoy each other's company."

Reid grinned. "You're right." He said.

"Mothers are always right." Diana teased, releasing her grip. She looped an arm around one of his and started tugging him towards the building. "Come on now. Let's go have a nice lunch. Then we can decide what to do with the rest of our day."

Spencer's smile widened, his dimples coming out. "It's a date." He answered. He placed a hand on top of his mom's and the two headed down the pebbled path; both readying for an afternoon of fun.

CM

Emily sighed as she stepped off the elevator of their latest hotel. She was thrilled to being leaving this dump of a town. The city and all its inhabitants were the strangest she'd ever encountered. It felt like they had walked off the jet and onto the set of Stepford Wives or something. It was more than creepy. Thankfully, the case had turned out to be an extremely easy one to solve so they were now headed to the airport to fly home. And she couldn't wait! She just hoped they made it out of town before their fan and cheerleader figured out they were leaving and came to say goodbye. She didn't think she could handle another visit from her.

"Hey Em" JJ greeted from her spot on the lobby couch.

"Hey" Emily replied. She plopped down beside her friend. "Where are the guys?"

JJ shrugged.

"And they say we're the ones who take forever." Prentiss joked, eliciting a chuckle from the tired blond.

"What's so funny?" Morgan questioned as he trudged up to the duo. "You two telling dirty jokes or something?"

"No, we were just talking about that one deputy." Emily answered, fighting to keep a straight face. "What was her name again? Roxette?"

"Roxy" JJ corrected. "Foxy Roxy remember?"

Derek gave a visible shudder. "Never say that name to me again." He growled. "And for that matter don't ever send us on a case within a one hundred mile radius of this place."

"I couldn't agree more. This is one city I hope I never set foot in again." Emily seconded.

"I can guarantee we will never be back." Hotch remarked as he and Rossi came up to the group. "As soon as we get home, I'm going to…"

Hotch's speech was interrupted by the ringing of his and Morgan's phones.

"Why does that remind me of dueling banjos?" Emily muttered as she watched the men answer their cells. Seeing the smile drop off both men's faces, she quickly stood and started for the closest one; Morgan.

"Slow down Baby Girl! Just take it easy alright. I'm sure Reid is okay." Derek calmly said. "We'd know if something had happened to him." Hearing Hotch bellow 'how bad?' into his phone, the muscular young man spun around to look at his boss. "Hang on Garcia" he called over the line.

"I see. Yes, I understand. We'll be there as soon as we can." Aaron informed the caller. He flipped his cell shut and pocketed it before turning his attention to the people staring him down. "There's been a shooting at Bennington." He announced. "An orderly brought a gun into the cafeteria and opened fire. Reid and his mother were both shot."

CM

Two and a half hours later the BAU pulled into the parking lot of Vegas General Hospital. Weariness forgotten, the team leapt out of their vehicles and rushed up to the sliding glass doors of the emergency room. After hurrying into the hospital, they practically sprinted down the corridor to the waiting room. Once they set foot inside the enormous, crowded room, the family began scanning the rows of people for Dr. Norman. It took a few seconds and a little maneuvering around chairs and people but they finally spotted the good doctor sitting in a corner of the room beside their youngest.

Seeing his boy's blood splattered shirt sent Dave reeling. He dashed across the room, going around, through, and over anything and anyone in his way. Skidding to a stop in front of his trembling son, Dave dropped to his knees. "Spencer! Are you alright, son?" he breathlessly questioned.

Reid flinched as if he'd been hit. Blinking, he slowly raised his gaze from the floor. When he locked eyes with Rossi, the injured boy shrunk back. "G-g-go a-away" he quietly stammered.

"James, I mean Spencer" Rossi corrected. "Please"

"Go away" Spencer repeated, more forcefully this time.

Nodding, Dave stood and took a few steps back. While he wasn't happy about it, he wasn't sure how badly his son was injured and he didn't want to risk agitating James to the point where he exacerbated his injuries further.

"Spence!" JJ hollered, rushing up to her friend. Plopping down in the molded, plastic chair beside him, the worried blond carefully pulled Reid into a hug. "Oh Spence! Are you okay?"

Spencer simply shook his head. He didn't trust himself to do more. He was too afraid that if he opened his mouth all the emotions he was struggling to hold back would come rushing out. He couldn't let that happen; not in front of his team.

Morgan sat down in the chair Dr. Norman had just vacated and placed a hand on his best friend's back. "Hey" he softly said. "I am so sorry Pretty Boy. Is there anything I can do? I could get you a cup of coffee if you want."

Choking back a sob, Spencer shook his head once more.

"Okay, you just let me know if you need something and I'll get it." Derek instructed, lightly patting the younger man's back. "Oh, I almost forgot. Garcia wanted me to make sure I told her baby genius that she was on the way. And to tell you to hold on and that she loves you."

That last bit of information was enough to break through the wall Reid had hastily put up to hold back his emotions. The dam cracked and then broke sending a torrent of tears down the young man's cheeks. Burying his face in his hands, Spencer began to sob.

Rossi reached out to his son but then quickly retracted his hand. Knowing his touch wasn't wanted, he could only watch as his son fell apart.

Aaron's heart broke at the sight of his oldest and youngest agents' pain. He wished he could do something to take it away; wished he could take it on himself. But he couldn't. The only thing he could do was be there for them which wouldn't be easy considering…a hand on his shoulder drew him from his thoughts. Hotch glanced up, looking right into the grim face of Dr. Norman. Noting the sadness in the man's eyes, the agent took a deep breath and then gestured to a spot several feet away.

Dr. Norman nodded his understanding before turning and walking towards the secluded spot.

Aaron nudged Dave and then followed the doctor over to the other side of the room. Once the three men were out of earshot, the BAU leader started his questioning. "What happened?" he demanded.

Dr. Norman sighed. "I'm not completely sure." He confessed. "I was at the nurses' station down the hall when the shooting started. By the time I got there several of the other orderlies already had Stan in a chokehold."

"What was he doing with a gun? Dave angrily inquired. "And how did he get it past security?"

"I don't know Agent Rossi." Dr. Norman replied. "I didn't stay to find out. I knew Spencer was here by himself and I didn't want him to go through this alone."

Aaron glanced back at the crying young man. "How bad is it?" he asked.

"Spencer was shot twice. One bullet grazed his forehead and the other went through his upper arm." Dr. Norman relayed. "Diana wasn't so lucky. She was hit in the chest. They rushed her to surgery as soon as we got here and that's the last we've heard."

Dave's eyes snapped to his son. "Was he released or did he sign himself out?" he asked, knowing the boy's penchant for putting others in front of his well-being.

"The doctor released him." Dr. Norman replied. "He wanted to keep Spencer overnight but the boy managed to convince them that he should be released."

That brought a small smile to Rossi's face. It sounded just like his kid. With James' incredible mind he was able to talk anyone into anything. And if his argument didn't work, he could always pull out the eyes. His son had the saddest puppy dog eyes Dave had ever seen. That look could get him anything he wanted and the brat knew exactly how to use it. He'd have to have a talk with James about that; once Reid accepted him as a father that is.

"That's Reid. He could sell air conditioning to people in Alaska." Aaron stated.

Dr. Norman chuckled. "He does have the gift of…" he broke off as a shrill woman's voice echoed through the room.

"Where is he!? Where's my son!?" a well-dressed woman with shoulder length brown hair demanded as she stormed into the waiting room.

Dave groaned. He'd know that voice anywhere. It was the one person who could make the already bad situation worse; the last person Spencer needed here. It was Carolyn.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing.

Warning- Some places, dates, and events have been changed to fit the story.

AN- Don't expect Carolyn to be a nice character. I don't like her; not after what she did to Rossi.

Previously on Criminal Minds- It was Carolyn.

CM

"Dave? Is that…?"

"I'm afraid so." Rossi answered, wincing as his former wife's voice went up a notch. "We better go talk to her before she disturbs everyone in the hospital."

Hotch nodded. "I'll go with you." he offered. "From the sound of it you'll need all the help you can get."

"You've got that right." Dave muttered. Looking over at the very confused doctor, he said, "Dr. Norman, would you mind helping us out?"

"I'll attempt to" Dr. Norman replied. "But I'm afraid I'm at a loss as to who that woman is and why she's screaming for her son."

"I know and I promise to fill you in later." Rossi stated as they started walking towards the waiting room door. "But for now please just go along with whatever we say."

"Alright" Dr. Norman agreed. Stepping out of the waiting room, he was shocked to see an older woman with shoulder length brown hair reaching across the desk in an attempt to grab the clearly flustered nurse.

"CAROLYN!" Rossi barked, startling everyone and effectively stopping his ex from committing assault. He hustled over and placed himself between the furious woman and the nurse's desk. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"David! Thank goodness!" Carolyn haughtily exclaimed as she snaked an arm around one of his. "Where is he!? Where's James!? I know he's here! I came all this way to see him and this, this floozy refuses to tell me where he is!"

"Lower your voice." Dave growled before looking over at the young RN Carolyn had been harassing. "Ma'am, I apologize for my ex's rudeness. She's had a rough week."

"No, no problem sir" Jamie responded.

Rossi gave the RN a smile and then turned and walked over to the side of the ER dragging his former wife with him. He firmly pushed the angry woman down into a chair. "What are you doing here, Carolyn?" Dave asked. "I told you not to come."

"You can't expect me to sit home while my baby's lying in a hospital bed!" Carolyn spat, pointing a finger at the profiler. "I've been patient! I've waited just like you asked me to but I can't wait any longer; not when my baby's hurt!"

"Carolyn I understand where you're coming from. I don't know what I'd do if Jack was in the hospital and I couldn't see him. However, I'm afraid seeing Spencer is out of the question. He is resting and the doctors don't want him disturbed." Aaron fibbed. "They're not even letting us see him."

"That's right" Dave said. "The doctors don't want him any more agitated than he already is. And since he hasn't accepted that we're his parents yet, seeing us would do nothing but harm him. And I know you don't want that."

"No" Carolyn answered. "But, I need to see him to make sure he's alright." She gazed up at Dr. Norman. "Can't I just peek in on him? Please? I promise I won't wake him?"

"I'm sorry that's just not possible." Dr. Norman told her. "I can't take the chance of the door opening waking Spencer. He's had more than enough excitement today what with him and his mother getting sh…"

"I'm his mother! Me! Not that witch!" Carolyn shouted, rising out of her chair.

"Everything okay here folks?" one of the security guards inquired as he walked up behind Rossi.

"We're good." Dave replied with a nod. "Carolyn here was just leaving."

"But"

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car." Rossi offered, taking his ex's arm. "You can come back tomorrow to see him. I promise."

Carolyn glanced from Dave to the door of the waiting room and back. "Alright, but I'll be back first thing in the morning and I will see him then." She determinedly stated.

"We'll see." Dave hedged as he began leading the miffed woman to the emergency room exit.

"Agent Hotchner" Dr. Norman quietly called without looking away from the still bickering couple. "What's going on? Why was she calling Spencer her son?"

Hotch sighed. "You might to sit down for this." He suggested. Once the older man was seated, Aaron sat down beside him and began. "Carolyn called Spencer her son because he is. When he was born, there was some sort of disturbance and the Reid and Rossi babies were somehow switched. The mix-up was never noticed until a week ago when our tech analyst dropped their personnel folders and saw the DNA profiles."

"A week ago?" Dr. Norman questioned as he swiftly made the connection. "I'm assuming that's the real reason for Spencer's impromptu visit?"

"I'm afraid so. Reid was very upset when he learned Diana wasn't his biological mother. Not that I blame him; I'm not sure how well I'd handle finding out my whole life was a lie." Hotch replied. "And considering his childhood, this revelation has to be ten times harder on him than it would be for the rest of us."

Dr. Norman nodded. "The Rossi's are going to be hard pressed to get Spencer to accept them. They are going to have to be very careful what they say and do. One wrong word or deed is all it will take to alienate him especially if it has to do with Diana."

"I'll keep that in mind." Rossi said as he walked past the two men.

Dr. Norman and Hotch swiftly stood and caught up to the new found father. "Dave, you know Reid's not going to be ready to be introduced to Carolyn in the morning, don't you?" Aaron asked, matching the older man's stride.

"I know." Rossi confessed with a grimace. "Don't worry. I'll think of something before then." He stepped through the waiting room entrance and hurried to the very back of the room where the rest of the team was gathered. Taking note of his son's stark white face and trembling body, he frowned. "Hear anything yet?" he questioned.

"Yeah" Morgan answered. "Mrs. Reid made it through the surgery but it was a rough go. And she's not outta the woods yet. The bullet did a lot of damage. Doc said if she makes it through the next twenty-four hours, she has a fighting chance."

"She'll make it." JJ adamantly stated. She shot Spencer a small smile. "She's one tough old lady."

"JJ's right." Aaron added. "If anyone can make it through this…"

"Mr. Reid?" a petite red haired nurse by the name of Sandy called. "Dr. Johnson asked me to show you to the ICU family room. If you'll follow me..."

Spencer nodded his head and stood. Keeping a tight hold of JJ's hand, he trudged over the young woman.

Sandy led the group to the bank of elevators around the corner from the waiting room. After pressing the up button, she stepped into the elevator on the right and once everyone was inside, punched the button for the sixth floor. "Now the visiting rules for the ICU are a little different from the regular patient rooms. They only allow one person in the room at a time and only for fifteen minutes every hour." She explained. "Since Mrs. Reid has just been brought to our unit, we're going to allow you to go in for a minute and see her when we get there."

"Th-thank you" Spencer stammered.

The elevator doors slid open and the group filed out. They walked down several corridors and around corners before stopping outside red double doors labeled 'Family Room'. "Here we are." Sandy brightly announced. "You folks can go on in and make yourselves at home." She turned to Spencer. "Mr. Reid, if you'll come with me, I'll show you to your mother's room."

Spencer merely nodded, not trusting his voice.

Rossi watched his son and the nurse go further down the hall and disappear through the glass doors of the ICU. He wished he could have gone with Spencer; helped him deal with the horrible sight that was sure to greet him. But even if the rule wasn't one at a time, Dave knew he wouldn't be the one his boy wanted with him. Sighing, the new father turned to go into the family room to wait. He'd just have to…his train of thought jumped the track as a familiar person strode around the corner. Changing directions, Dave headed for the unwanted visitor, meeting him half way. "Mr. Reid, what are you doing here?"

William gave the profiler an incredulous look. "What do you mean, what am I doing here?" he huffed. "My wife and son were shot! Where else would I be?"

"Oh so now you're concerned." Rossi scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Reid exclaimed, looking taken aback. "Just who do you think you are?"

"SSA David Rossi" Dave replied. "I'm one of your son's colleagues."

William snorted. "Let me guess; Spencer's told you all about what a horrible father I was." He angrily stated. "Well, let me set you straight. I did the best I could. I loved Diana and Spencer. They were my world. But then something happened when Spencer was four; something awful. I did my best to deal with it and get past it but I just couldn't. I couldn't handle knowing that secret. So I left. But it wasn't like I left them high and dry or anything. I split our joint bank account between the two of us, making sure they had more than enough money to live on for several years. And Spencer may have only been ten but he is a genius! He was more than capable of dealing with his mother when she had a bad day!"

Dave had to grit his teeth and count to ten in his head before answering to keep from decking the pompous ass in front of him. "So because Spencer was intellectually advanced, it was alright to leave him with his mentally ill mother?" he ground out.

"Yes!" William replied. "Spencer was fine!"

Rossi advanced on the infuriating man. "Really? Spencer was fine?! Are you really that oblivious?" he growled, crossing his arms to keep from doing something Mr. Reid would regret. "If you think for one moment that leaving a ten year old boy alone with a mentally ill woman is okay, you're not as smart as you look. Spencer may have been light years ahead of his peers intellectually but he was still a ten year old boy. He shouldn't have been left to run a household, attend to his schoolwork, and take care of his mother! And what's worse, he had to do all that with no help! You left him with no one! When his mom locked him out of the house or in the basement because she was having an episode or when money was short and they were running low on food or when he was sick, who helped him? Or what about when bullies beat the crap out of the kid or worse every day? Who did he have to turn to? No one, that's who! Spencer didn't have anyone to help him! He couldn't risk going to the neighbors or teachers or anyone else for fear of being taken away from his mother and stuck in some foster home somewhere!"

"But I didn't…"

"I, I, I! That's all you think about, isn't it?" Dave argued. "Fathers are supposed to put their children first, not themselves! You, Mr. Reid, are no father."

William paled. "I did the best I could." He feebly countered. "I tried. I really did."

"Leave Mr. Reid. Spencer doesn't need you. He hasn't needed you in a long time." Rossi stated.

Mr. Reid opened his mouth to protest and then shut it. Sighing, he nodded his head. "I'm sorry Spencer." He quietly said before turning and slinking away.

Dave eyed the aggravating man until he rounded a corner and then turned to go into the family room. He froze as he noticed Spencer standing a few feet away staring at him. "Reid, I'm…"

Spencer shuffled up to his tongue tied colleague. "Thank you" he whispered before enveloping the man in a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing.

Warning- Some places, dates, and events have been changed to fit the story.

AN- Sorry guys. This has not been a good summer. Turns out the tree falling on my SUV wasn't the worst part of the summer. My yearly scan showed a growth. The doctor is 99% sure it's positive but he's doing a biopsy to make certain. Looks like I'll be going through treatments and possibly surgery again.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Spencer shuffled up to his tongue tied colleague. "Thank you" he whispered before enveloping the man in a hug.

CM

Dr. Norman stepped into the hospital elevator and pressed the button for the ICU floor. He trudged to the back of the lift and slumped against the wall. After spending the evening, night, and a good part of the morning dealing with agitated patients, traumatized staff, and outraged families, he was beyond exhausted. The older man wanted nothing more than to be sitting in front of his fireplace with some soothing music softly playing so he could deal with the one thing he hadn't yet; his own feelings. In the aftermath of the shooting he'd had to push them to the back of his mind in order to handle the emotions of the people under his care. He hadn't had time to even process what had happened. But now that he was alone, feelings of horror and fear were starting to creep up on him. Dr. Norman placed a hand over his eyes and rubbed them tiredly. There'd be time for him to deal with his emotions after he checked on Spencer and his mother. When he had left the evening before, Diana had still been in critical condition and due to that as well as an encounter with his father, Spencer had been a basket case. Instead of resting in a bed himself the young man had been alternating between pacing the floors of the family room and sitting on the couch staring off into space. The boy needed…

The elevator dinged startling Dr. Norman out of his thoughts. Dropping his hand, he shuffled out of the elevator. Nodding to the gaggle of candy stripers gathered around the candy machines, he slowly made his way through the maze of corridors to the ICU family room. After several minutes of walking and a couple of wrong turns, the good doctor finally arrived at his destination. He pushed the heavy door open, sighing with relief at the sight of Spencer asleep on one of the couches. "Good morning gentlemen" Dr. Norman greeted as he took a seat next to Hotch. "How's Diana?"

"She's holding her own." Hotch quietly answered.

"I got the impression Dr. Johnson was surprised by that." Rossi added.

"That doesn't surprise me." Dr. Norman softly replied. "Diana is a remarkable woman but I'm afraid many people can't see past her illness."

Aaron nodded. "Like son, like mother" he muttered.

Dr. Norman smiled. "Speaking of Spencer" he began. "How did you manage to get him to sleep?"

"That wasn't our doing. Between the stress of the situation, his injuries, and the Doctor's ultimatum Reid didn't have much choice." Hotch informed him.

"Ultimatum?" Dr. Norman questioned.

"Yes, when Dr. Johnson came in this morning, he wasn't very happy with what he saw. He told Spencer if he didn't get something to eat, take his meds, and get some rest, he would ban Reid from visiting his mother." Dave angrily explained.

Dr. Norman winced. "I imagine that didn't go over too well."

"Let's just say it's a good thing Morgan's fast." Aaron responded, the corners of his mouth turning up.

Morgan snickered. "You should have seen it, doc. Pretty Boy scared the crap outta that doctor!"

"I can believe it." Dr. Norman said with a grin. "Spencer may look meek and mild but where his mother's concerned, he's a force to be reckoned with."

"Amen to that." Derek seconded.

Dave glanced at his sleeping son, pride shining in his eyes. "Spencer may not have liked the doctor's order but it was for the best. He ate and took his medicine before conking out on the couch. And he's been sleeping like a baby ever since." He told the family friend.

"Yeah, I really didn't expect him to last this long." Morgan commented. "I mean, an hour and twenty minutes without a nightmare is a record for the kid."

"An hour and tw…you let him miss visiting his mother?" Dr. Norman gasped.

"No" Hotch replied. "When Tracy came in and saw he was actually sleeping, she decided to give him an extra half hour to rest."

"He's gonna love…"

"Excuse me" a petite RN interrupted. "Mr. Rossi, you wife is down at the nurse's station demanding to see you and her son."

"Great" Dave grumbled as he stood up. "That's all I need."

Dr. Norman rose as well. "Agent Rossi, why not allow your ex-wife to peek in on Spencer?" he suggested. "It would put her mind at ease and maybe get her off your back for a while. Really, what could it hurt?"

Hotch's brow furrowed. "It might work." He agreed. "As long as she doesn't wake him."

"Good luck with that." Rossi scoffed. "Carolyn has two volumes; loud and ear splitting."

"I could go with you. Explain his condition and how essential it is for him to remain asleep." Dr. Norman offered.

"I'd appreciate that." Dave replied. "She's more likely to take you at your word. Come on. Let's go meet her before she huffs and puffs and screams the building down."

Chuckling, Dr. Norman followed the profiler across the room.

Hotch and Morgan exchanged worried glances as the two men walked out the door. Both knew if Spencer woke up while Carolyn was in the room, the explosion would be heard all over the hospital. Crossing their fingers, they watched their friends return with a refreshingly quiet Carolyn in tow.

Carolyn silently crept up to the sofa. "My baby" She whispered, ghosting a hand over the sleeping man's long hair. "He's so handsome. He reminds me of his Uncle Mark at that age only skinnier." She frowned. "James is too thin. He's practically wasting away!"

"Carolyn" Dave sternly but quietly warned.

"Sorry, sorry I won't…"

"Excuse me folks" The petite RN Tracy called out as she waltzed into the room. "It's time for Dr. Reid to visit his mom."

The mention of Reid's mother sent Carolyn into a rage. "His mom?! His mom?! I'm his mom!" she ranted. "James is my son not that, that no account baby stealing witch! That crazy loon…

"IS MY MOTHER!" Spencer shouted. Leaping off the couch, he went toe to toe with his biological mother. "How dare you?! Diana Reid is my mother and she is the best mother a guy could ever ask for! She took care of me, taught me, read to me! She loved me unconditionally! You have no right to talk about her that way!"

"Right? Right? I have every right! That witch took you from me!" Carolyn raged. "She's not your mother! I am!"

"You are nothing to me." Spencer growled before walking over to the stunned nurse. Glancing back at the flabbergasted ex Mrs. Rossi, he added, "I'm going to see my mother now. Don't be here when I get back." That said he sent a glare Rossi's way and then followed Tracy out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing.

Warning- Some places, dates, and events have been changed to fit the story.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "You are nothing to me." Spencer growled before walking over to the stunned nurse. Glancing back at the flabbergasted ex Mrs. Rossi, he added, "I'm going to see my mother now. Don't be here when I get back." That said he sent a glare Rossi's way and then followed Tracy out the door.

CM

A devastated Rossi watched his son storm out of the waiting room. Shoulders slumped, he shot a forlorn expression Hotch's way before trudging out of the room.

"I, I…" Carolyn stammered, her eyes glued to the door her husband and son had exited. "I only wanted…I didn't mean…tell James I'm sorry." Turning, she fled the room.

"I'll talk to her." JJ said, following the woman out.

"And I'll go after Rossi." Morgan added. He started for the door only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Let him go, Morgan." Hotch advised. "Dave just needs some time alone to think. He'll be back."

"Hotch is right, Sugar Bear." Garcia agreed. "Give Rossi some space. Besides, he's not gonna go far; not when his baby boy's so upset."

Derek nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." Penelope teased, earning her a slight smile.

Morgan retook his seat then looked back up at his good friends. "What about Reid? Who's going to talk to him?" he questioned.

"I will." Dr. Norman volunteered. "After all it was my idea to let Mrs. Rossi see him."

"What happened wasn't your fault. There was no way you could have anticipated that blowout." Emily assured the weary doctor.

"I know but that doesn't make me feel any better." Dr. Norman replied. He swiped a hand over his face.

Feeling sorry for the physician, Garcia set about doing what she did best; cheering everyone up. "I don't know about you guys but I'm still having a hard time wrapping my mind around this Rossi is Reid's dad thing." She said. "I mean, the odds against co-workers finding out they're father and son have to be astronomical!"

"Yeah" Morgan agreed with a smile. "I can't think of anything that'd be weirder except maybe finding out Hotch was Rossi's kid."

Aaron looked at the younger man like he'd grow another head. "Dave may be old but he's nowhere near old enough to have fathered me."

Prentiss chuckled. "Better watch it Hotch" she warned. "I'm sure Reid would have said something similar last week." She smiled. "Still Garcia's got a point about the odds. I mean, Reid probably had a better chance of being a psychic."

"Or a vampire" Morgan joked.

"Or my long lost brother" Aaron suggested, laughing at the expressions on his friends' faces.

Dr. Norman smiled. "What about Spencer being turned into a small child again?" he offered. "You know, like a reverse of that Tom Hanks movie?"

"OO! OO! I know! Reid being Rossi's son is about as likely as one of us being James reincarnated." Garcia speculated.

All eyes turned to stare at the bubbly woman.

"Baby Girl, where in the world did that come from?" Morgan inquired.

"The creep a minute movie marathon" Penelope replied. "See there was this mad scientist and he was stealing all these body parts from graves for his experiments. And when the police caught up with him they ended up shooting him because he refused to give himself up. And then they cut to the hospital and the scientist is lying on this cot in the ER dying and he hears a woman in labor in the cubicle next to his. So he recites this spell with his dying breath and it transfers his spirit into the body of the baby just being born and then he…" Garica stopped at the look on her friends' faces. "What?"

Hotch smiled as he swiped the tears from his eyes. "Thank you Garcia" he stated, patting the tech goddess on the back. "We really needed th…"

The buzz of the BAU leader's cell wiped the grins right off the group's faces. The profilers tensed, exchanging worried looks as their boss slowly pulled out his phone and flipped it open.

CM

"Mrs. Rossi! Wait!" JJ called as she rushed after the crying lady. "Please Mrs. Rossi! Wait a minute!" Spotting the sliding glass doors at the hospital entrance, the young blond doubled her pace. She dashed across the lobby and out the open doors, making it to Carolyn's side in seconds. Stepping in front of the upset woman, JJ held up a hand. "Mrs. Rossi, please stop for a minute. I'd like to talk with you." she said, adding "It's about Reid."

Carolyn froze. "Did, did he send you? Has my baby changed his mind?" she hopefully questioned.

"No ma'am" JJ replied, regretfully shaking her head. "But Spence will forgive you. He never stays angry at anyone for very long."

"Spence?" Carolyn repeated. "I thought Dave told me that wi- woman named him Spencer."

"She did." JJ stated as she steered the distraught mother to a nearby bench. "Spence is the nickname I gave him. He's one of best friends; he's like a little brother to me really."

Carolyn frowned. "If that's true, then why are you out here talking with me?"

"Because I know Spence." JJ responded with a smile. "He's going to want to get to know you. He'll want you in his life once he gets used to the idea."

"You, you really think so?" Carolyn inquired.

"I know so." JJ assured her. "But there are some things you need to know with the first and most important being that Diana Reid is always going to be his mother." She held up her hands to stop the protest she saw coming. "I know, okay? I know you're his biological mother but Spence isn't going to see it that way."

"He will once I prove that that witch stole him from us." Carolyn confidently stated.

JJ shook her head. "Attacking Diana will only drive him away from you for good."

"But you said…"

"Mrs. Rossi, can we talk mother to mother?" JJ broke in. Getting a nod, she smiled. "My son Henry is just a toddler but I already can't imagine living without him. And if one day after he's grown information came to light proving that he had been switched at birth, I wouldn't love him any less. I wouldn't let him go either and I know he'd cling to me just as tightly."

"That's all well and good for you. You have your son." Carolyn angrily pointed out. "I never got the chance to raise mine. I never got to hold him or bathe him or rock him to sleep. There were no bedtime stories or birthday surprises or hugs and kisses. Nothing but a lonely old home."

"I know and I'm so sorry that happened to you." JJ sympathetically said. "But I want you to think for a moment. Imagine that J, the baby you named James lived. Imagine your son growing up and growing stronger. Picture all the wonderful family memories; the vacations, birthdays, holidays." She paused for a moment. "Now imagine finding out that your son, the baby you raised, had been switched at the hospital. What would you do? Would you let him go?"

"What? Of course not! I'd never let my son go! Biological child or not he'd be my…" Carolyn gasped as she realized what the media liaison was getting at. She looked stunned for a second or two before shaking her head and regaining her angry demeanor. "No, no it doesn't matter. James is my son. Mine! Not that baby stealer's. He will leave her and come back to me."

JJ sighed. She'd hoped she'd be able to talk sense into Rossi's ex. But that didn't seem to be the case. Still, there was another tactic she could try. "Mrs. Rossi, let me tell you a little about Spence's childhood." The young mother took a deep breath and then launched into what she knew of her friend's time growing up. She detailed everything from Mr. Reid leaving to the problems with bullies and Mrs. Reid's illness, though she was careful not to mention that it was a mental illness. When she finally finished her story, JJ looked over at Mrs. Rossi and found her crying.

"He, he went through all that? My James had to deal with all that?" she muttered through her tears.

"Yes ma'am" JJ replied. "Children are close to their mothers but Spencer was closer than most. Diana was all he had."

Carolyn nodded. "My poor, poor baby" she cried.

Patting the sobbing woman's shoulder, JJ smiled. It looked like she'd finally gotten through to the stubborn mother.

CM

Spencer shuffled out of the ICU ward. Eyes downcast and mind stuck on the image of his unnaturally still mother lying in a hospital bed, he trudged towards the family waiting room. He was so deep in thought that he never heard or saw anyone approaching him until he bumped right into one of them. Startled, Reid stepped back and looked up. "Excuse me" he mumbled, attempting to go around the two burly police men.

"Dr. Reid! Dr. Reid, could we talk to you a minute." Ben, the shorter of the two cops called.

Spencer stopped and turned around. "If you came to question me about the shooting, you're a little late. Two other officers already talked with me." He told them.

"Oh, oh no sir we know." The other policeman whose name was Ralph replied. "We're not here about the shooting. We're here to investigate the baby swap and possibly kidnapping of one James Rossi."

"We'd like to talk with your, with Mrs. Reid if that's alright with you." Ben said, flinching at the look in the young man's eyes.

"Gentlemen I don't know who sent you here but you need to leave." A furious voice ordered from behind them.

The two cops spun around and looked straight into the angry face of David Rossi. "And you are?…"

"Agent David Rossi!" Dave growled, flashing his badge. "Now leave. You have no cause to be here. And there's no reason to disturb Mrs. Reid because there is no case! The Rossi and Reid babies being switched was nothing more than a horrible accident. The incident has already been looked into and the case closed. Now, if you'll excuse us, Dr. Reid needs to get some rest." Placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder, Rossi began steering him away from the cops.

"Agent Rossi, we can't just…"

Rossi glanced back, pinning the two officers with the look he reserved for the unsubs they dealt with. "You can and you will." He ground out. "If I find out from any of the staff that you've so much as asked about Mrs. Reid, I will be talking with your Chief. Capisce?"

All the color drained from Ben and Ralph's faces. Their supervising officer had actually instructed them not to work on the decades old case. The only reason they'd proceeded was the Rossi name; the name that would mean publicity and a boatload of it. But Rossi senior appeared to be extremely unhappy about their snooping and if he carried through with his threat, they'd both be pulling desk duty during the graveyard shift or worse. So the two policemen did the only thing they could; they booked it outta there.

Spencer glanced from Rossi to the cops and back in disbelief. He could understand the policemen's reluctance to continue once Rossi threatened them. After all, their boss clearly didn't agree with the case. That much was clear from their body language. What he didn't understand was his colleague's actions. Reid chewed on his lower lip. It didn't make any sense. Why would Rossi derail the investigation? What could he possibly hope to gain? Spencer cut his eyes to the older man.

"Something you wanna ask me, kid?" Dave inquired, smirking when the boy startled.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, wh-why'd you stop those officers from investigating?" he asked. "Why'd you stand up for my mom?"

"Because she's your mom." Dave answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Seeing his son's forehead furrowed, he sighed. "Spencer, Diana will always be your mother; no DNA test will ever change that. I would never try to take you away from her. She raised you into the fine young man you are today." He paused. "But I do hope that someday you'll be willing to allow me into your little family. No pressure though. You can come to me when you're ready." Dave opened the door of the family waiting room. "Now come on. Let's get you something to eat so you can take your meds before Dr. Sour Puss comes back."

The profilers looked up at the snick of the door.

Hotch let out a relieved breath as both of his missing profilers walked in the door. "Reid, Rossi" he greeted. "Strauss called. She's recalling us. We are to report to the airport by one this afternoon."

"But I can't…"

"Relax Pretty Boy Hotch explained to her that you were on emergency leave." Morgan assured his trembling friend. Scooting over on the comfortable couch, he patted the cushion beside him. "He even got her to agree to one of us staying with you for a while."

"You did?" Spencer asked as he gratefully sank down onto the couch.

Aaron graced the boy with a smile. "I can be very persuasive when I want to be." He bragged.

"Beware the Boss Man when he's got his mojo on!" Garcia exclaimed, eliciting laughter from the group.

"Alright, alright simmer down people. Let's remember where we are." Hotch said. Looking at the clock, he sighed. "We need to get going if we plan to get to the airport on time."

"So, who do you want to stay with you Spence?" JJ questioned.

Reid glanced from one friend to another. Truth be told he didn't want any of them to leave. He needed them here; needed the girls' comfort and strength, Morgan's gentle teasing and reassurances, and even Hotch's stern orders. He needed his family. He couldn't do this alone. But orders were orders. The team couldn't go against Strauss; not and keep their jobs. So he'd have to pick one. But who? Hotch was out; not only was he the team leader, he was also a family man. That left JJ out, too. Henry needed her far more than he did. Garcia maybe? No, the team would need her assistance on any cases they got. Besides, sometimes her cheery attitude was just too much. That left Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi. Morgan was good at the teasing and ordering part but he wasn't much of a touchy feely guy at least not with his male friends. Prentiss wouldn't mind lending a shoulder or an ear. However, she'd let him get away with pretty much anything. All he had to do was flash what Garcia called the puppy eyes of doom. That left…he snuck a glance at Rossi. The man certainly knew how to give orders and he could joke with the best of them. And he definitely wanted to be touchy feely; Spencer had seen the man reach for him more than once. But could he trust Rossi to just be a friend; to not try to pressure him or to take advantage of the situation? He gazed at the man who was his biological father. He just wasn't sure. Reid chewed on his lower lip as he ran through his various options. He had to pick the right person. There were no second chances. He would be stuck with whoever he chose. Several minutes and a lot of internal debate later Spencer finally looked up at Hotch and answered. "Rossi, I want Rossi to stay."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing.

Warning- Some places, dates, and events have been changed to fit the story.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Several minutes and a lot of internal debate later Spencer finally looked up at Hotch and answered. "Rossi, I want Rossi to stay."

CM

Rossi glanced across the table at his young companion. Seeing the boy distractedly moving the food around on his plate, he sighed. "Eat Reid" Dave ordered.

Spencer jumped, startled by the sudden voice. He turned weary eyes on his friend. "I'm not hungry." He mumbled, pushing away his plate.

Dave's eyes softened. "I know. I've been in your shoes." He replied. "Not the my mother's been shot part mind you but I did go through having my mother critically ill in the hospital. And while it happened a long time ago, I can still remember the fear and worry gnawing in my gut and the nausea that came with it. Eating anything was the last thing I felt like doing."

"Then why are you pushing me to eat?" Reid huffed.

"Because our bodies need the nourishment to live," Rossi answered. "And before you say it coffee is not nourishment."

Spencer scowled at his father even as the corners of his mouth twitched up.

Dave smiled. "Whether you feel like it or not, you have to eat. You've got to keep up your strength for your mother. She's going to need you to be there for her; to help her. And you're going to have to be at your best to do that." he explained. Seeing the dubious expression on his son's face, he tried a different tactic. "Let me ask you this: what would your mother say if she woke up and saw you like this?"

Reid dropped his gaze to the table.

"Come on kid. What would your mom say?" Rossi prodded.

"She, she'd tell me I was too skinny." Spencer quietly answered.

"And she'd be right." Dave stated. He pushed the younger man's plate back in front of him. "Now eat. The last thing your mother needs when she wakes up is to have to fuss at you about your eating habits or lack thereof."

Spencer's eyes shot to Rossi. "You really think she'll wake up?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

"Of course I do." Dave replied with a smile. "From everything I've heard she's a lot like you which means she could out stubborn a whole team of mules."

Spencer snickered. "That's my mom alright." He proudly said.

"It describes you too, Reid." Rossi pointed out, laughing at the pout his words caused. "Did you get that look from your mom, too? Or is that pout just a leftover from your childhood?"

A devilish grin lit up Reid's face. "Actually, mom never could figure out where that pouty face as she calls it came from. She said no one in our family ever made that face but me. She swore I must have picked it up from someone in the neighborhood but I'm thinking maybe it came from someone a little closer." He teased. He absentmindedly took a bite of his sandwich. "What do you think Rossi? Is it nature or nurture?" The look that overcame the older profiler's face sent Spencer over the edge. He knew from pictures Garcia had shown him that the look on the older profiler's face mirrored his exactly. Rolling with laughter, he pointed a shaking finger at Rossi and joyfully crowed, "That's it! That's the look! I got it from you!"

Dave's heart soared. Reid may have been teasing but the simple fact that the boy admitted he'd inherited something from him had Dave over the moon. It meant his son was accepting their father/son relationship; accepting him. And he was… "Huh?"

"I said are you alright?" Spencer repeated. "You kind of spaced out on me for a minute there."

"Yeah, just thinking" Dave replied still smiling like an idiot.

"About what?" Reid questioned, taking another bit of sandwich. "Is it about the case? Did Hotch give you the details on the case they were called back for?"

"No, Aaron didn't tell me a thing." Rossi said.

"Are you sure cause that expression you wearing is kinda freaky?" Spencer told him.

Dave chuckled. "Sorry" he apologized before schooling his features. "Is this better?"

Spencer studied the older man's face for a moment and then grinned. "Yes, that's the signature Rossi look I'm used to."

"Signature Rossi look? Kid, what in the world are you…" Dave broke off as his phone began to beep. He flipped open his cell, shut off the alarm, and stuffed the phone back in his jacket pocket. "Eat up Reid. You've got exactly half an hour to eat, grab a quick shower in the staff lounge, and take your meds before Dr. Doom comes to talk to you. Don't look at me like that youngster! I am not going to be the one to pull you off the man when he tells you you're banned from your mom's room. You are going to eat, shower, change, and take those pills so that doesn't happen. And then after you're next visit, you are going to take a nap. And no you don't have a choice."

Spencer glared at his biological father but did what he was told. He knew the profiler was right. The doctor was just itching for an excuse to stop him from seeing his mother. So he bit back the comment that was dying to come out and tucked back into his food.

CM

"He's fine, Garcia" Dave assured the worried woman through the phone line. "Really, I make sure he eats and sleeps…that too. I promise I'm taking good care of Reid…it's only been a few days kitten…I know…it's hard but we're working on it. I think Spencer's finally starting to accept that I'm his biological father."

"WHAT!"

Rossi glanced behind him, frowning when he saw William Reid storming towards him. "I've gotta go deal with a little problem. I'll call you back when I'm done, kitten." Flipping his cell closed, he stuck it in his pocket and rounded on the angry man. "Mr. Reid, what are you doing back here?"

William strode right up to the profiler. "So that's why you tried to get rid of me! You want my son!" he roared, going toe to toe with Rossi.

Rossi's expression hardened. "First, lower your voice. You are in a hospital." He commanded. "And second, what I told you the other day had nothing to do with me. It was all about Spencer."

"Don't lie to me." William fumed though his voice was lower than before. He stuck a finger in his foe's chest. "You tried to sell me that bill of goods so I'd disappear and you could slide right into the role of Spencer's dad. Well, I've got news for you. Your plan backfired. I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere."

"There are two things wrong with that statement." An exhausted voice said from behind the two men.

Rossi and William turned to find Spencer staring angrily at them.

"One, you'd have to have actually been a dad for someone to try to usurp your position. And two, you are not staying." Reid ticked off.

"Spencer, I" William began only to be cut off by his son.

"Save it." Reid growled.

"Don't take that tone with me, Spencer." William warned. "I'm still your father."

Spencer shook his head. "No, you're not." He disagreed, shuffling over to the two. "You aren't a father; haven't been one since I was a preschooler."

"I may not have been father of the year material but I've always been your father." William countered.

"Actually that's not true" Spencer said. He leaned against Rossi's side. "You, as it turns out, have never been my father. There was a mix up the day I was born and two babies were sent home with the wrong families." He smiled. "You're not my father. He is."


End file.
